Just One Moment
by whatever494
Summary: MA Alec has been dreaming of Max. What will happen when he acts on it?


Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters.  Dark Angel is own by James Cameron, Charles Eglee and Fox.  So please don't sue me it's all in fun.

This takes place after the last book so the virus is cured.  

                                                Just One Moment

"Please just let go of everything just for one moment."  Leaning into his chest she felt the beating of his heart.  The rhythm set her mind at ease causing her to feel safe.  Safety was a luxury she wasn't usually allocated.  She always had to be on her guard for the unexpected but here in his arms there seemed no need to be concerned.   Here he would protect her. 

 It was just the two of them no one else mattered.  Leaning his face towards her he looked into her beautiful brown eyes for an answer to his unasked question.  He smiled and his lips were a breath away from hers.  He closed his eyes leaning closer.

Ring Ring

He sat bolt upright in bed.  "No.  Just a dream."  He threw his pillow across the room.  Just a dream, the same dream that had been haunting him for weeks. It always ended in the same place.  

Ring Ring.

"Right the phone."

"Yeah"

"Alright I heard you. I'll be right there."  Why was it that she had to be the one to interrupt the dream?  He took a moment to try and compose him self.  This was all getting to be a bit too much.  He had to make a decision and soon.

          She didn't see him enter so he took the moment to take her in.  God, why did she have to look so sad, so vulnerable, and beautiful?  He wanted to take all her worries away.  He wanted to be the one she counted on, the one she turned to.  Quickly scanning the room he realized that they were alone.   Dix's computer was on but other than that there was no sound.  

"Alec.  It's about time.  I need your help with this."  He only stared at her trying to make up his mind.

"Alec?"  He had been standing in the doorway staring at her.  The look in his eyes was something she had never scene before.  It sent a chill up her spine.  

He took a deep breathe.  It was now or never.   Walking over to her he pulled her up from the chair and into his arms.

"Alec what's wrong?"  Her fist reaction was to fling him across the room but there was something about the look in his eyes that stopped her.

Pulling her tighter against him he sought the completion of his dream.  Placing his warm lips on her trembling ones he kissed her deeply.  She tasted just the way he had imagined both sweet and innocent.  He'd died and gone to heaven.

          He surprised her for only a moment quickly finding that his kiss held the much needed release that her body craved.  Nothing else mattered.  Just the two of them existed in this moment.  She moaned into his mouth causing him to seek more.  Lowering her onto the desk he deepened the kiss and ran his hand through her long silky hair.  Placing his other hand on her bare abdomen his fingers began making their way under her thin shirt.  He could feel her body shiver under his touch and stopped his movement only to have her pull him closer.  She didn't want this to end anymore than he did.

"Max, Alec what the hell is going on?"  An angry voice rang out behind them.  Alec didn't need to look at the older man to know he was angry and why shouldn't he be.  He caught his girlfriend in the embrace of another man.  Taking a moment he looked into Max's eyes seeing only confusion.   It didn't really matter he knew things had gone to far, he just had to touch her just once.  Leaning down he kissed her forehead sweetly.  Turning he blurred out of the room never looking back.

"Max, what is going on?"  Logan was furious.  She heard it in his voice.  He had the right to be.  He deserved answers.  The only problem being she wasn't sure she had them.  Alec's kiss was still fresh on her lips yet she couldn't explain why he had done it or for that matter why the mere thought of it sent shivers up her spine.  She slowly brought her fingers up to touch the lips that were missing the caress of just moments before. 

"I'm sorry Logan.  I have to go."  Her voice sounded panicked and it made him nervous.  What the hell was going on?  Was his world crumbling around him?  Max loved him and he loved her.  Now that the virus was gone they were to live happily ever after, right?  He grabbed for her retreating form.

"Where are you going?  We need to talk about this."

"No, I need to figure this out.  Please release my arm."  Logan reluctantly released her.

"I love you."  His words should have affected her but right at this moment getting to Alec seemed to be the only thing of importance.  She ran out of HQ and headed straight for his apartment.

"Where is he?"  Max asked a startled Joshua.  

"Lil Fella alright?"

"Yeah I just need Alec."  Joshua looked at her concern evident in his features.  

"Alec gone said he would check in soon."  He said quickly. Scanning the room she found no sign of him.  There were open drawers and clothes thrown everywhere.  He left in a hurry.  She picked up one of his tee shirts and held it for a second.

"Where did he go?"  Max was in his face now making him nervous.    

"Had to go on a trip."  Joshua looked around clearly uncomfortable.

"Where?"

"Didn't say."  

"No I was right behind him.  Damn Logan."  She turned and fled the apartment.  He couldn't have gotten far.  When she reached her bike she found someone else sitting astride it.  She took a deep breathe. She didn't have the time for this.

"Off."  She couldn't even look at him.  She was wasting valuable time. 

"No Max you and I need to go somewhere quiet to talk, just the two of us.  Let's go to my cabin.  You need a vacation from all of this."  The look in his eyes was sincere but there was something else she saw there as well.  He was scared.  Scared of loosing her, and she could see it.  The problem was it was too late.  She didn't know it until this very moment but standing here arguing with Logan it started to become clear.  The desire to be with him was no longer there.  All she could think of was being in Alec's arms where she felt so safe.  That feeling had been absent in her life for so long.  She wanted it back wanted his arms around her, wanted him to protect her and be there to help her cope through this crazy world they lived in.  Logan could no longer give her what she needed.  

"Funny you didn't think I needed time away till you saw Alec kissing me."  

"Max we can work this out.  We've been through so much."  It was pathetic he was begging her and she still felt nothing.

"No. I think it's time we both let go.  We've been holding on to a fantasy.  I don't love you like that anymore.  I'm not sure when it happened.  It's no ones fault I think we've grown apart.  My future is an uncertain one, but one thing I am certain of is that our time together is over.  Please don't make this any harder.  I don't want to hurt you."

"Max come on there is nothing to stop us from being together. You're just scared of a full commitment.  We can be happy.  We can have the fairy tale ending we've always dreamed of."  He reached out and touched her cheek.  She reflexively pulled away.

"I don't want your touch.  You're not my prince charming anymore."

"You don't mean that Max.  Please let's just get away from here."

"No."  She said without skipping a beat.  She grabbed him by his jacket and threw him off her bike.  

"Get out of Terminal City and my life. You don't belong here.  You never did."  She took off, all thoughts of Logan gone.  Only one thing was important now and that was catching up with Alec.  Before she reached the gates of TC she remembered something she had scene at Alec's apartment.  There had been a bag on the floor and now that she thought more about it Joshua was acting strange.  Alec hadn't left yet.  Joshua was covering for him.  She turned her bike around and headed back the way she came.  Screeching to a halt outside of his place, she ran up the stairs.  Throwing the door open she saw him and Joshua talking.  They were both surprised to see her.

"What the hell is going on?  I thought you were gone."  She had her hands on her hips and he knew he was in trouble.  

"Max… he began but was cut off when she raised her hand to stop him.  

"Were you really going to leave us?'  She stared him down and he looked away.

"Joshua, can you leave us alone for a little while?"  Max asked him but continued to watch Alec.

"Okay Max.  I'm sorry for lying to you. I didn't want to."  He hung his head in shame.  

"It's okay Joshua.  I know it wasn't your fault."  He smiled and left them alone.

"Why did you do it?  Why did you kiss me?"  She asked him simply.  

He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch.  

"For the past month I've been dreaming about you.  We were sharing a special moment together and right before I could touch your beautiful lips something would wake me up.  I couldn't stand it any more.  The dream needed a conclusion.  I know it sounds stupid, but I've wanted to hold you in my arms for so long.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to cause you any pain.  My leaving will make things better for everyone."  He turned away from her again only to have her cup his face with her hands.  His eyes showed so much emotion.  Why hadn't she noticed before how alone and lost he was?  Maybe together they could fill the voids that existed in their lives.  Leaning over she kissed him tenderly on the lips.  

"It won't be better for me if you leave.  Promise me you won't leave.  Promise me you'll stay here with me and we can fulfill all our dreams together."  Stunned by this new revelation, he was barely able to respond.

"Never Max I'll never leave you as long as you want me."  Pulling her into a tight embrace he touched her lips and closed his eyes ready to make all her dreams come true.

The End.

Okay this is my first fanfic.  I hope you liked it.  If not sorry I only wrote it for fun.  I miss this show.  Max and Alec would have been perfect together.  Well please review.


End file.
